In recent years, with the development of science and technology, electronic products with a function of biometric recognition have entered into people's lives and work gradually. The fingerprint is able to be used for personal identification because of its uniqueness and invariance, so the fingerprint determination technology is valued by people. At present, a press type fingerprint determination technology and a sliding type fingerprint determination technology which are based on silicon-based technology have been integrated into the electronic products. In the future, people pay attention to the fingerprint determination technology in display regions of the electronic products.